Tissue dispensers for holding and dispensing toilet tissue are commonly found in public and private facilities. A typical roll of toilet tissue comprises a series of interconnected tissue panels wound around a cylindrical cardboard tubular insert to form a cylindrical roll of tissue. A conventional tissue dispenser will usually have a support housing for cantilevering the tissue roll and a support rod communicating diametrically through the tissue roll or cardboard tubular insert and secured to the support housing. The support rod may comprise a two-piece construction having a spring plunger to be removably connected to the support housing, or may be pivotally hinged to swing outwardly perpendicularly from the support housing and engageable and disengageable with a retaining device for securing the support rod to the support housing.
The problem with the conventional tissue dispenser is that usually the dispenser is able to hold only a single roll of tissue. Thus, a person may find the dispenser empty in a public facility. Commonly, a conventional dispenser rack may hold two rolls of tissue. However, this dispenser may result in partially used rolls remaining on the rack and resulting in inefficient storage. Further, in a public facility, these tissue rolls are typically unsecured, resulting in the rolls of tissue being removed from the facility for home use or vandalism.